The invention relates to a steam and hot air operated drying device for textile articles of clothing, particularly for such articles made of cotton containing fabric.
Prior art devices for drying articles of clothing which were submitted to a preliminary wet cleaning treatment, comprise a working tunnel through which the articles, which are suspended by means of hangers from a drivable conveying member, are directed, and into which hot air and steam are supplied in controllable amounts, mostly by circulation. In these known devices, the hot air is blown in through suitable inlet channels, from above and from both sides, which exposes the articles to intense hot air. This, however, necessarily results in the creation of a strong air turbulence in the tunnel. Experience has shown that, even though a quick and relatively uniform drying of the articles is obtainable in this way, articles made of fabrics tending to wrinkle, such as cotton or mixed fabric of cotton and polyester, do not easily receive a desired finish, i.e, the articles leave the tunnel still considerably wrinkled and in need of an after-treatment such as ironing or the like.